


Was I Not Good Enough?

by sapphiclabvibes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes
Summary: Lance catches Keith cheating.  Keith thinks about the best times with Lance.





	Was I Not Good Enough?

“You’re home early,” Keith said as Lance walked through the door. He was shirtless, showing off his gorgeous body. Lance smiled and bit his lip.

“And what a fantastic decision that was.” He stepped into the kitchen and pulled Keith into his arms, kissing him long and slow. “Were you working out? You’re all sweaty.”

“Yeah.” Keith’s answer was short and clipped.

“Kogane, have you seen my shirt?”

Both of them turned toward the bedroom. A man Lance had never seen before stepped out, dressed only in jeans. A pair of dog tags hung around his neck. His hair was damp; Lance assumed he’d taken a shower.

Lance’s heart stopped. The blood in his veins turned to ice and felt as though his head would explode. He let go of his boyfriend and took a few steps back, eyes never leaving the stranger.

“Who the hell are you?” Lance asked. He heard his voice shake a little as he said the words.

“I’m James Griffin.” He ran a hand through his hair.

“Get out of my house, James Griffin.” Lance was trying his hardest not to cry in that moment. He could feel the hot tears stinging his eyes and he clenched his jaw tightly to keep the sobs in. “Get your shit and get out. Lose this address and never come here again.”

James looked to Keith, but the other man had his back to him. Lance watched as he gathered a few things from the bedroom and rush out the door, slamming it behind him.

Lance collapsed against the counter, tears flowing freely now. When he looked up, Keith was watching him. He looked like a wounded puppy.

“Tell me it was just sex.”

\-----

_Their first time had been sloppy, full of wet kisses and giggles and whispered ‘I love you’s. They had stumbled into Lance’s apartment, more than a little drunk on the bottle of expensive wine they’d ordered at dinner. Lance had pushed him against the door and kissed him hard. Keith had melted into him at that point, given everything to the man who kissed him like he was the most important person in the world._

_Keith couldn’t remember how they’d gotten to bed, or how they’d gotten their clothes off. But he remembered the feeling of Lance’s lips moving down his neck to his chest, leaving small marks every so often. He wanted more, wanted to feel his boyfriend’s hands on him, to feel Lance inside of him._

_They spent all night together, wrapped in each other’s arms, moaning and whispering each other’s names in the heat of pleasure. The sheets were strewn all over the floor, but neither of them cared. All Keith wanted to feel was Lance’s body moving in sync with his own._

_When they were finally worn out, they laid sprawled out on the bed, Keith’s head on Lance’s chest, Lance running his hands methodically through Keith’s hair. They fell asleep to the sound of each other’s heartbeats, their breathing, and the clock on the bedside table ticking away the seconds until the sun rose._

\-----

Lance was done crying. He’d cried for two hours after he first found out, slapping Keith’s hands away every time he’d tried to touch him. He’d sat in a chair by the door and sobbed as his boyfriend knelt in front of him. He was also crying, begging Lance to let him explain himself.

Now his sadness had turned to anger. His tears were gone and his face burned red hot as he screamed.

“Why?” he asked, staring Keith dead in the eye. “Why would you do that to me?”

“Lance, please, just calm down and we can talk about this.” He took a few steps forward and reached out to grab Lance’s arm. Lance shifted out of the way.

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down! I just found out you’ve been fucking some other guy for three months. You have no right to tell me to calm down!” He buried his head in his hands. “I always thought it was Shiro I had to worry about. I thought you still had feelings for him, or he did for you. But then you go and fuck some random guy you met at a bar.”

When he looked up, Keith was perched on the edge of the coffee table. His violet eyes were fixed on Lance’s face, his hands clasped tight in front of him. Lance suddenly didn’t want to be mad at him anymore. He wanted to pull him into his arms and hold him and fall asleep on the couch like he’d planned to do.

Then the image of Keith moaning as another man fucked him came into his head. His blood boiled. He sat up straight, eyes never leaving Keith’s face.

“I want you to tell me everything.”

\-----

_They’d taken a trip down to Cuba to visit Lance’s family and celebrate his mother’s birthday. Keith had loved the beaches and the people and the food; he never wanted to leave._

_Lance’s family had instantly embraced Keith. His mom gave him a hug every day and his siblings challenged him to soccer matches on the beach. He played with the kids while Lance and his dad prepared food for the big birthday dinner. At one point, he’d looked up from the blocks that Sylvio was stacking and caught his boyfriend smiling at him from the kitchen._

_In that moment, he’d imagined a life with Lance. He’d wanted kids and a house and maybe a dog. He’d wanted parent-teacher conferences and birthday parties and date nights every few months when the kids were sleeping over at a friend’s house. He’d wanted Lance forever._

_The two of them had sat in the living room after dinner, talking and laughing with Veronica, Rachel, and Veronica’s girlfriend, Nadia. Keith had been situated comfortably on his boyfriend’s lap, and Lance had taken the opportunity to leave light kisses on his neck whenever he could._

_Before they all disbanded to go to their respective rooms, Veronica and Rachel had pulled Keith to the side, out of Lance’s earshot._

_“Thank you for everything you’ve done for Lance,” Rachel had said. Veronica had nodded in agreement. “He was a mess before he met you.”_

_“He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Keith had said, looking over his shoulder to gaze at his boyfriend. “I never want to lose him.”_

\-----

Lance had been searching through Keith’s phone for the past ten minutes. His texts with James were graphic and they made Lance want to throw up. But he kept going, reading every word they exchanged and looking at every picture they sent. He hadn’t said a word since he began.

The pictures were the worst part. Keith had sent James the same pictures he had sent Lance, sometimes within a few hours of each other. Somehow, that hurt him more than knowing that he’d been fucking the guy. Lance thought that he was the only one who got those pictures, thought he was the only one that got to see Keith like that.

When he was finally done, he looked up at his boyfriend sitting across the room. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at a section of the wall next to Lance’s head.

“Where did you meet him?” Lance asked.

Keith broke out of his haze and turned his attention toward the other man in the room. “At work. He came in a few times a week after work.”

“And it wasn’t just sex.” It wasn’t really a question; Lance just needed to hear it from Keith’s lips.

“It started out that way. Then we started talking and realized we had a lot in common.”

Lance gritted his teeth. “And that was enough for you to betray me? Some military guy with a hot body and an average sized cock who has the same taste in movies?”

“I’m sorry,” Keith said, voice barely above a whisper. “I’m so sorry Lance.”

\-----

_Keith liked watching Lance study. The way his brows knit together and his nose scrunched up in concentration as he tried to understand what he was reading. Nothing else existed outside of his textbooks._

_That day, Keith had glanced at the clock and realized that Lance had been hunched over his book, unmoving, for almost four hours. His brain must have been fried. That’s when he’d gotten his devious idea._

_He’d strode out of the kitchen and stood in between Lance and his book. His boyfriend had blinked slowly and looked up at him, eyes half shut. He’d smiled lazily as Keith sat down in his lap, hands cupping his face. Lance’s lips had tasted like coffee and chocolate and cinnamon, his skin had smelled like citrus. It was an odd combination that set Keith’s mind at ease._

_Lance’s hands had moved all over him, pushing at his clothes until skin met skin. Keith had moved his mouth down to his boyfriend’s neck. He’d felt Lance’s pulse jump as he ground down onto his boyfriend’s crotch._

_“How am I supposed to study with you walking around looking this gorgeous all the time?” Lance had asked._

_“Maybe I don’t want you to study,” Keith had replied, flashing him a devilish grin._

_Lance had picked him then and carried him into the kitchen, setting him down on the counter and pulling both of their shirts off. He’d fucked Keith in the kitchen until they were both a whining, moaning mess. Lance had ordered food afterward and they’d curled up on the couch. Keith had fallen asleep, waking up only as his boyfriend scooped him up and carried him to bed._

\-----

They’d been silent for hours. The sun had gone down, but neither of them had bothered to turn on any additional lights. So they sat in darkness, staring at the place where they knew the other one would be. The two mugs of tea Keith had made an hour ago had gone cold and untouched.

“I’ll sleep on the couch tonight,” Keith said, breaking the silence. “We can talk about this more in the morning.”

“No,” Lance replied firmly. “I can’t sleep in there, not after today.”

He stood and went into the bedroom. He turned on a light, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light. He couldn’t look at the bed, at the sheets still in disarray from earlier. The sight of it made his chest tighten and his face hot.

Lance grabbed a bag from the closet and began throwing clothes into it. He didn’t keep track of what he was packing and he didn’t care. All he wanted was to breathe freely away from here. Away from Keith.

A hand grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop. He didn’t look into Keith’s face; he knew he’d never leave if he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Please don’t go,” Keith begged, his voice tight. “I can’t lose you too.”

That made Lance look up. He made himself look at Keith’s face. “Then why did you have an affair with someone else?”

Keith released his arm and Lance resumed packing. The bed shifted as Keith sat down. Lance could feel his eyes on him, but he didn’t meet his gaze. He couldn’t look at him without fuming in anger.

“I made a mistake.” Neither of them looked up as Keith spoke. “I took you for granted and I should have never done that. It was a mistake and I’m sorry.”

“You kept it going for three months.” Lance gripped the book in his hand so tight that his knuckles turned white. “You betrayed my trust. Apologizing isn’t going to cut it.” He zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. “I’m going to stay at Hunk’s place for a while nights. If you really want me back, you’ll leave me alone for a few days. Then we’ll talk.”

“I love you, Lance.”

Keith’s words ripped through his body like a shot.

“Then prove it.” Lance started for the door. Before he left, he turned back to him. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe i actually finished this tbh
> 
> follow me on tumblr @sapphiclabvibes for fic updates
> 
> leave me a comment or two if you liked it bc it motivates me to keep writing : )


End file.
